


Breakfast at the Gallaghers

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, M/M, Morning coffees are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular breakfast in the Gallagher house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at the Gallaghers

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a small headcanon I wrote out.

Ian was surprised to wake up to an empty bed, since he was always the first one to wake up. The morning sun was shining through the blinds and too much for his eyes to handle this early. He stood up and put on the sweatpants he found on the ground and walked downstairs.

The kitchen was full as always, Debbie and Carl were both fighting for the Nutella, Fiona was standing against the counter opening the mail, Lip was reading in his textbook and making quick notes, Liam was pouring OJ all over himself in the highchair and Mickey was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper from three days ago. What else was new?

“Mornin’” Ian mumbled as he sat down on the free chair next to Mickey, who replied with a small nod and a smile. Ian was in desperate need of coffee, but he was one: too lazy to get himself an empty cup and two: too lazy to actually pour himself some coffee. Mickey’s was on the table in front of him, the same as usual, strong and black, just how Ian _hated_ it.

He grabbed the milk and poured some of it in the cup, along with two spoons of sugar and drank from it. Mickey didn’t notice until he stretched out his hand to find _nothing._ “Hey that’s mine!”

“Too bad,” Ian was looking at him with squinty eyes; they were still adjusting to the sunlight that was hitting his face through the blinds. Ian almost moaned when he took another sip. There were two things Ian loved to wake up too, morning fucks and coffee. And _damn_ did his enjoy his coffee.

“You’re a dick,” Mickey huffed and he focused back onto the newspaper he was reading.

“Yeah, and you love it,” Ian wiggled his eyebrows. Mickey was about to answer him when Fiona suddenly dropped two bags onto the table in front of him.

“Well that conversation is for another time and these are your lunches kids, have fun at school!”

Mickey pointed towards the stairs and gave Ian a stupid grin. They both stood up and ran upstairs too quick for eyes to follow and Fiona shook her head.

“These two are like rabbits; it’s getting even worse these days.”

She turned the radio on, loud enough to exclude any background noises and got back to her mail. Lip was smiling as he put away his textbook and swung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’m not feeling like another gay sex ed so I’m gonna skip on this one, see you tonight Fi.” He shut the door behind him and Fiona turned the radio a little louder. _It didn’t help._


End file.
